


Mind Wipe

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if instead of Alex having her memory wiped of knowing who Kara is. But instead it was Kate. What would happen when Kate learns the truth and will Kara ever get the chance to tell her how she feels about her.





	Mind Wipe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is suppost to be a one shot but if you want me to add more to the story i will. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham City on Earth 1 down in the Batcave Mark and Kate are training as their training he grabs her and throws her down to the mat as she lands he looks at 

her and laughs as he helps her as she goes to grab his hand she does a double take to his legs out from under him but he jumps up and she misses him she jumps back up 

and goes to hit him only to have him grab her arm and throws her back down to the ground once she's down again she looks off annoyed he looks at her not sure of what 

to say to her.)

Mark: Okay Kate what the hell has gotten into you?

(She looks up at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: I don't know what you mean.  
Mark: You've never let me get the upper hand. You've always managed to take me down.

(She looks at him and shakes her head at him.)

Kate: I don't know Mark.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Kate: It's almost like whatever i knew before i don't.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Mark: You can't remember anything?  
Kate: No. I remember somethings but other's it almost seems like somethings missing and i can't put my finger on it.  
Mark: What's the last thing you remember?  
Kate: That's just the thing?  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I can't remember what happened the last two months.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say as he's looking at her he looks around the cave then looks at Bruce's suit.)

Mark: What about that?

(Kate looks over at it and laughs.)

Kate: I had Fox fix it to where it would fit me.  
Mark: Okay. Anything else?  
Kate: Rescuing Sophie fighting off Alice and her wonderland gang. Other then that i'm a complete blank.  
Mark: Do you know who Barry Allen and Oliver Queen are?  
Kate: Of course i know who they are. Why wouldn't i?  
Mark: Kara Danvers!

(She looks at him with a blank stare.)

Kate: Who?

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Go get showered and changed.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: We're going to Star labs in Central city.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off to go get showered and changed as Mark grabs his phone and calls Oliver who answers on the first ring.)

 

Oliver: Mark!  
Mark: Get to Central city.  
Oliver: Why?  
Mark: Because Kate can't remember the last two months.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: I'll explain it more once we get there.  
Oliver: Okay.

(He hangs up with him. Mark's been living in Gotham City on earth 1 for the past two three months helping Kate continue the fight in keeping Gotham safe from all of 

Batman's villain's and other crimes that go on in Gotham. Later over in Central City Mark and Kate walk in and head for Barry.)

Mark: Hey.

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Barry: Hey. What's wrong?  
Mark: We have a problem and it doesn't involve Degeen.  
Barry: Okay.  
Kate: Why you talking about Degeen?

(Barry looks at her in shock and is even more in shock when he sees Oliver walk into the office.)

Barry: What's going on?  
Mark: I'll explain it all as soon as we do a scan on Batwoman's brain.

(He nods his head at him as Cisco comes in and takes her back towards their CT scanners as they get there Mark looks at them.)

Oliver: Wanna tell us what the hell is going on?  
Mark: Me and Kate were training in the Batcave when something that should of been as simple as to swipe my legs out of from under me.  
Barry: Okay.  
Mark: She missed me. And i didn't even jump that high.  
Oliver: That's not normal.  
Mark: No. It's not we've trained those moves for weeks on end for the past three months I've been on this earth.  
Barry: Oh boy.  
Oliver: What she tell you?  
Mark: Just that she knows something isn't right.  
Barry: Meaning?  
Mark: She remembers going back to Gotham and saving Sophie from Alice and her wonderland gang.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: But she doesn't remember the last two months.  
Barry: What?  
Mark: I asked her if she knew who you two were and she said she did.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: I brought up the one name that should of mean't something to her but all she did was give me a blank stare.  
Barry: What name is that?  
Mark: Kara Danvers!

(They both look at him and then over to Kate.)

Oliver: She doesn't remember Kara?  
Mark: No she doesn't. Which makes me wonder if something happened to Kate within the last two months since she was last here.  
Barry: Oh god.  
Iris: Guys. You better come take a look at this.

(They walk over to her and she shows them what they found.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Cisco: Her brain scan seems to be fine up until right about here.

(He shows them where problem is.)

Mark: Is that what i think it is?  
Caitlin: A blank spot in her memory.  
Oliver: Why the hell would that be there?  
Mark: I know why.  
Barry: Why?  
Mark: Someone wiped her memory of what happened the last two months.  
Oliver: Who the hell would do that?  
Mark: I know damn well who would do that.  
Barry: Who?  
Mark: His name is J'onn J'onzz he was the director of the DEO up until he retired and promoted Alex to director.  
Oliver: Oh god.  
Cisco: Why would she do that?  
Mark: Because there's been trouble on our earth with our president wanting Kara to reveal who she is.  
Oliver: And she won't do it.  
Mark: No.  
Barry: Mark tell me she didn't have him wipe her memory of who she is.  
Mark: Damn it Kara. Not only did he wipe her memory of who she is.  
Oliver: Damn he wiped Kara out of her memory completely.  
Mark: Yup. I gotta get back to Earth 38 and talk to Alex she is not gonna like this.  
Barry: We'll keep her company.  
Mark: Okay good. In the meantime this doesn't get to Sophie or to Jacob last thing we need is for them to worry about her.

(Mark grabs the device out of his pocket and opens the breach once it's open he walks in and it closes behind him.)

Barry: What the hell has gotten into Kara?  
Oliver: Your guess is as good as mine.  
Barry: Yeah.

(Over on Earth 38 in National City over at the DEO a Breach opens behind them and Mark walks out of it getting everyone to turn and look at him. Seeing him Winn smiles 

at him.)

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: Hey you.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him. Mark and Winn have been dating for close to three years and are planning to get married sometime within the next year. As he 

stands there talking to him Mark sees who he's there to see.)

Mark: Excuse me babe.  
Winn: Yeah sure.

(He turns and walks off to let Mark walk over to Kara.)

Mark: You and me in Alex's office now.  
Kara: Okay.

(They walk off towards Alex's office as they get there he knocks on it. Inside of the office Alex is on the couch talking and joking around with Maggie who lightly 

pushes her back. Shortly after the whole thing with the World Killers Maggie moved back to National City her and Alex reconnected got back together and got married.

Shortly after. )

Alex: Come in.

(Mark opens the door and they walk into the office as they walk in Mark closes the door and looks at them.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Hi. We have a small problem.  
Maggie: What's that?  
Mark: While I've been living in Gotham helping Kate out with the villains there.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well earlier while we were training she messed up and well.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex Kate has no memory of what happened in the last two months.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: I. What?  
Mark: She said she remembers going back to Gotham and helping save Sophie.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: But everything else is a complete blank.  
Alex: How much is a blank to her?  
Mark: The last two months.  
Alex: Two months?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: She remembers Oliver and Barry.  
Alex: Well that's good to know.  
Mark: But the one name she doesn't know or well doesn't remember just happens to be the name of the one person she's in love with.

(Alex looks at her sister who puts her head down.)

Alex: Kara what the hell did you do?  
Kara: Nothing i swear.  
Alex: So why can't Kate remember the last two months?  
Maggie: Or you for that matter?

(She looks at them not sure of what to say to them.)

Kara: I.  
Alex: You what?  
Kara: Okay i talked to J'onn and asked him to wipe her memory of me.  
Mark: All of you?  
Kara: Yes.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Alex: Why the hell would you do that?  
Kara: Because Baker wouldn't back off he knew someone else in my life knew who i was. It was only a matter of time until he went after Kate.  
Alex: Kara do you have any idea how dangerous that is?  
Kara: I'm aware of how dangerous it is.  
Mark: What the hell Kara?  
Kara: I'm sorry.  
Mark: You do realize she doesn't remember the last two months.  
Kara: I'm aware.  
Mark: She doesn't know the hell that both Oliver and Barry went through. Hell Kara i brought up Degeen and she was wanting to know why we were talking about him.  
Kara: I didn't want him to get to her and force her to tell him something that is none of his damn business. I hate the fact that i had J'onn do it. But it was the only way i could think of to get him to leave her alone.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Alex: What you talking about?  
Kara: He said if i wouldn't tell him who i was he was going to find someone who did know. And because he can't touch the Director of the DEO or force Haley to do it and he sure as hell can't go after the Director's wife.  
Mark: Just because he can't doesn't mean he won't at least try.  
Kara: Yeah i know that.  
Maggie: So in order to keep Kate safe you had her memory wiped.  
Kara: I did. I couldn't let him go anywhere near her.  
Mark: You realize if anyone on her earth or anyone who she faught in those two months are going to start talking and wondering why Batwoman doesn't remember helping lock them back up.  
Alex: Okay look it's apparent she feels bad enough as it is.  
Kara: I do. Alex i hate that i had to do that.  
Mark: I'd hate to sound like a broken record but.  
Kara: Because i love her.

(They look up at her not sure if they heard her right.)

Maggie: What?  
Kara: I said i'm in love with her and i'll be damned if i let that Alien hating bastard hurt her. It's one thing to come after me it's another thing to go after Kate 

When he said what he did i blew a gasket and did something i told myself i'd never want to happen.

Mark: That being?  
Kara: Going to Jo'nn and having him wipe her memory of me completely.  
Alex: Kara what happens if she remembers you?  
Kara: Then it would be greatest thing in the world it really would be. I can't lose her. Baker can do whatever the hell he thinks he can do to me. But he's going to leave my friends on Earth 1 alone or i'll make the bastard regret it.  
Mark: But you only had Kate's Memory wiped.  
Kara: She was the one he was threatening to go after if i didn't tell them what they wanted to hear.  
Mark: Yeah well to be completely honest here Kara.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: With her missing those two months it's not really safe for her to be on Earth 1.  
Alex: He's right.  
Kara: I know that.  
Mark: So i'll go back and i'll talk to Oliver and Barry see if i can't bring her here.  
Alex: She can't be Batwoman here.  
Mark: I know that. But it's one thing to lose her memory of who Kara is. It's another thing if she loses her life because she comes up against a bad guy she doesn't remember locking back up. I don't know what Jacob would do if he lost Kate too. He's are ready lost one daughter and his first wife. I don't think he could handle it if he lost Kate too.  
Maggie: So what we do? She comes here Baker will be all over her.  
Mark: She can stay with me and Winn.  
Alex: Are you sure?  
Mark: Yeah. We've got a place of our own we put a couple of agents outside of the house Baker won't think twice to come near the house.  
Kara: What about?  
Mark: Yeah well right now Kara. I couldn't give flying rats ass about Lockwood. The person who is important is Kate she stay's on Earth 1 she's in danger either way.

(Just then Brainy rushes into the office.)

Alex: Knock Agent Dox.  
Brainy: Sorry Director but we've got a problem out in the command central.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: A breach just opened and two people just walked out of it.

(They rush from Alex's office towards the command central as they get there Mark see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Barry!  
Barry: Hey. She wanted to come.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I just really didn't want to stick around him and Oliver for to much longer.  
Mark: Why not?  
Kate: There not as pretty to look at. His wife is wow you're a lucky man Allen.  
Barry: I like to think so.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark looks at Kate again.)

Mark: You know it's a funny thing that you two showed up when you did.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Mark: I was actually going to be going back to Earth 1 to get you.  
Kate: Don't you have a boyfriend?  
Mark: Yeah i do. And not that way you perv.

(She looks at him and laughs. As she's laughing she looks around the room and her eyes land on Kara whose got her head down.)

Kate: She looks familiar.  
Mark: Who Supergirl?  
Kate: Yeah she's hot.

(He looks at Maggie whose trying to keep from laughing along with Alex as Kara's trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Kate you've done it now.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You've made National City's hero blush.  
Kate: Oh. Can i do it again?  
Mark: Yeah. just keep your tattoo's hidden.

(She looks down making him laugh at her.)

Kate: Am i naked again?

(They start laughing as their laughing Kara's got her head in Alex's shoulder trying to keep from blushing.)

Kara: Oh Rao this is going to be so damn hard.  
Alex: I'm sure.  
Kara: Oh god. Alex what the hell am i going to do?  
Alex: I don't know Kara. I mean you can't stay away from her doesn't matter how much Baker wants you to.  
Kara: I know that.  
Alex: Just take it a day at a time are right.  
Kara: Okay.  
Alex: Okay.

(Over by Mark and Kate their talking and joking around as Winn walks up to them as he gets to them he starts talking to them as Mark wraps his arms around his waste 

making him laugh as she's watching Mark and Winn with Kate Kara smiles at them then starts feeling guilty for what she had done to her although she knew it was the 

right thing to do she still felt guilty for having wiped Kate's memory of her. As of she knows Kara's watching her Kate turns and looks at her as she looks over at her 

she smiles at her and waves at her getting Kara to do the same thing. Kate continues to watch her and is trying to figure out where she knows her from somewhere but 

can't put her finger on it. Not wanting to worry about it she goes back to her conversation with Mark and Winn as the conversation continues Maggie walks up to her 

sister in law.)

Maggie: You are right little D?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Maggie: You sure?  
Kara: The more i look at her the more i feel guilty for having Jo'nn wipe her memory of me.  
Maggie: You know someday it could come back.  
Kara: I don't know. J'onn said sometimes the memory wipes can be permanent.  
Maggie: Unless of course the person that had it wiped was mean't to have their memory come back.  
Kara: I sure hope that's true. Because i really don't know if i can go the rest of my life not knowing if she'll ever remember me.  
Maggie: She will. You just have to give her sometime she'll remember.  
Kara: I hope so.  
Maggie: Okay. 

(Back over by Mark Barry and Winn their talking and joking around as Kate walks off towards Kara.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Barry: So when's the big day?  
Winn: Next year. Spring.  
Barry: That's awesome.  
Mark: It is. You and Iris are invited.  
Barry: I'll let her know.  
(Winn hands him the invite he looks at it and laughs.)  
Barry: Thank you. I better get back.  
Mark: Okay hey. While you're here. Maybe you can take these to the other's of Earth 1.  
Barry: Yeah okay. I can do that.  
Mark: Are right see aye.  
Barry: See aye. Bye Kate.

(She turns and looks at him then waves bye at him as he opens the breach and walks back into it as he walks in it closes up behind him as Mark kisses Winn's neck 

making him laugh as he's laughing they notice Kate walk over to Kara.)

Kate: Hey.  
Kara: Hey.  
Kate: I'm sorry about earlier it's just i have no filter.  
Kara: It's are right. Nether do my sister or her wife so.  
Kate: Okay. Anyway. I'm Kate.  
(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: And you should know who i am.  
Kate: I do. Wow. Supergirl in the flesh.  
Kara: Yeah. I'll try and watch my Xray vision around you.  
Kate: Yeah please don't.

(She walks off as Kara looks at her in shock. As she walks off Alex is behind her laughing getting Kara to turn and laugh at her.)

Kara: Shut up Director Danvers.  
Alex: I'm sorry it's just. That's the same look you gave her the last time she said that.  
Kara: Not helping.  
Alex: Really because it's getting one hell of a laugh out of everyone else.  
Kara: Seriously going to kill you.  
Alex: Seriously falling for Batwoman all over again.

(She looks at her and laughs as she looks in Kate's direction.)

Kara: Can't help it.  
Alex: I know. But as i'm sure Maggie said.  
Kara: I will. Anyway. I better get back to Catco.  
Alex: Okay be safe.  
Kara: I will be.

(She takes off out of the window. As She flies off Kate watches her and smiles as Mark nudges her arm making her laugh. Over the next two three weeks while Kate is on 

Earth 38 in National City Mark and Kate Continue to train. The more time Kate spends in National City the closer she gets to Mark and Kara along with their friends as 

she continues to get closer to Kara she starts falling in love with her all over again as Kara also starts falling in love with Kate all over again if not a little more 

then she are ready was. Over at the DEO in the training room Mark and Kate are training as their training he grabs her arm and throws her down to the mat making her 

laugh as he looks at her. Then she gets her barrings back and grabs his arm then throws him down as he lands on the mat next to her she gets up and looks at him. She 

reaches down to help him up but he sweeps her legs out from under her making her fall back to the mat he quickly jumps up along with Kate and they go at it again he 

goes to sweeps her legs out from under her only to have her jump up and land again she does the same thing and sweeps his legs out from under him making him fall to the 

mat again she stands up as he looks at her laughing.)

Mark: You're starting to give me a run for my money Kane.  
Kate: I do try.

(He jumps up and looks at her.) 

Mark: I mean it seriously.  
Kate: honestly.  
Mark: Usually helps.  
Kate: It's Kara.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What is it about the Danvers women that pull two gorgeous women towards them?  
Kate: You think i'm gorgeous?  
Mark: And i think the same thing of Maggie. You sure you two never dated?  
Kate: Wrong earth.  
Mark: Oh okay. Wait.  
Kate: I remember somethings not a lot of it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Like what?  
Kate: Barry explaining the multiverse to me after the whole thing with Degeen.  
Mark: That's a lot more then just a little bit there Kate.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: When did they start?  
Kate: A couple of days ago.

(He nods his head at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Well it's nice to know you're remembering somethings.  
Kate: Yeah. I just i wish i could remember everything else.  
Mark: And at one point you will. Just don't force it on yourself. It's not good for you.  
Kate: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Okay good. Besides you gotta remember the president is still trying to figure out who Supergirl really is and if he finds out who she is.  
Kate: I know he'll put a lot of people close to her in danger.  
Mark: Yeah. And with you and Kara getting close. The last thing Supergirl needs is for him to try and do something stupid.  
Kate: Why would Supergirl care about me and Kara Danvers getting close?  
Mark: Oh come on Kate you don't think she can be friends with a superhero.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: She's friends with Batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: True. But she doesn't know i'm Batwoman does she?  
Mark: Supergirl does i'm not so sure Kara does.

(She nods her head at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark there's just something about Kara that reminds me so much of Supergirl. I mean i know she isn't but.  
Mark: True. But don't tell her that she'll wanna use her xray vision on you and see your tattoo's.  
Kate: Hey if Supergirl wants to see me without my cloths on all she has to do is ask.

(He looks at her and starts laughing as he realizes she heard their conversation.)

Mark: Hi Supergirl.  
Kara: Hi.

(Kate turns around and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Kara: Hi.  
Kate: Um i'm gonna go shower and then i'll meet you back in here.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as she walks out of the room Mark starts laughing as Kara throws a towel at him making him laugh.)

Kara: You jerk.  
Mark: I'm sorry i didn't know you were there. And well i forget your super hearing.  
Kara: It's fine.  
Mark: I really am sorry.  
Kara: It's okay. So she's starting to remember?  
Mark: Yeah bits and pieces but yes she's remembering.  
Kara: Mark i'm scared that if she remembers everything.  
Mark: He's not going to lay a hand on her.  
Kara: Won't stop him from trying to figure out who i really am.  
Mark: The only thing he'll get from her is who the hell is Kara Danvers.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. How are things at Catco?  
Kara: Good. Lena still isn't talking to me.  
Mark: Hey. You knew that would happen.  
Kara: Yeah but i didn't think it would take her this long to forgive me.  
Mark: You'll be lucky if Baker doesn't go to her next.  
Kara: He does he'll be in for one hell of a rude awaking.  
Mark: You didn't?  
Kara: No i learned my lesson with Kate. I won't do it again with Lena i know she'll keep my secret even if she is a pissed at me.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Kara: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah. Okay um. I'm gonna go shower and then we'll meet you later at your place for Game night.  
Kara: Yes.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the training room as she starts laughing. Over by the locker rooms Kate's walking towards it as someone walks up behind her and shoves her 

to the ground as she falls she turns and looks up at who it is only to have them kick her making her roll over in pain. As the attack on her continues Mark turns the 

corner and sees what's going on he rushes over to them and pushes them off of her as he gets to them he grabs one of them throws them back as one of the agents goes 

after him getting Mark to duck as they continue to go after Mark Kate remain's on the floor hurting from her beating she goes to stand up but one of the other agents 

comes in and pushes her down again then starts beating on her as Maggie and Alex turn the corner. As they turn the corner Alex grabs out her weapon and fires it off 

into the air getting the fight to come to an end. Mark shoves one of the agents aside and he falls to the floor as he falls Mark rushes over to Kate.)

Mark: Kate!

(As he gets to her he looks her over.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: What happened?  
Kate: I was walking towards the locker room when i got hit from behind.  
Mark: Okay. Which one was it?  
Kate: I don't really know. I didn't see his face.  
Alex: Okay. All of you in the training room right now.

(All of the agents stand up and walk off towards the training room as they walk off Mark picks Kate up and they walk off towards the stairs leading up to the med bay.)

Alex: Get her into the med bay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He carries her up the stairs and into the Med bay as they up there he walks in and lies her down onto the bed once she's down Hamilton walks in to check her over.)

Jessica: I got her Mark.  
Mark: Okay let us know how she's doing.  
Jessica: Okay.

(He turns and walks off towards the stairs as he gets down to the main floor he looks towards the training room he walks towards it as he gets there he hangs back as 

Alex chows into the agents who attacked Kate as she's laying into them they all look at Mark who looks annoyed at all of them. One of the agents says something getting 

Mark to step forward and get into his face.)

Mark: You got something to say Rogers?

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Mark: The last time i checked you're not suppost to speak up while the Director is speaking.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Then Mark backs off as Alex walks over to him Mark tells her what he said then she looks at him.)

Alex: You got something to say Rogers?  
Rogers: No ma'am.  
Alex: Were you the one who told them to go after Kate Kane?  
Rogers: No Director Danvers.  
Alex: Then why do you look so guilty?  
Rogers: I don't actually.

(Alex looks at him and then to Mark who stands behind him.)

Mark: Why's that?

(He jumps up and walks out of formation and looks at him.)

Rogers: It's nothing sir.  
Mark: You and your friends attacked someone very close to me and Director Danvers if i were you Rogers i would stop lying.  
Rogers: I'm not.  
Mark: So why the hell do you look so damn scared?  
Rogers: It's just we heard rumors.  
Mark: What kind of rumors?  
Rogers: That she doesn't remember much of anything outside of her little world of crime.  
Mark: Oh so you think it's okay to beat up a defenseless woman all because she doesn't really remember anything?  
Rogers: No sir.  
Mark: Rogers when it comes around to people in this building mainly when that one person just happens to be from another earth. I happen to take it very personal when 

that person gets their ass kicked by a group of rookies who don't know how to take orders. 

(They all look down annoyed with themselves.)

Mark: Or is it just taking orders from two women that has you so damn screwed up in the head Rogers?  
Rogers: I.  
Alex: Agent Buchanan.

(He looks at her and backs off. Just then Winn walks in and calls Alex over who walks over to him and he shows the video footage from outside of the locker room.)

Winn: Me and Brainy have gone over the footage about three or four times. The one who went after Kate first was Rogers.  
Alex: You two are sure of this?  
Winn: Yes we are.  
Alex: Are right thanks Winn.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks over to him and stands there.)

Mark: Any ward on Kate Yet?  
Winn: Their still doing xrays on her but we should know in about twenty minutes so.  
Mark: Okay. Love you.  
Winn: Love you too.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Maggie walks over to him.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. But it's really not me you should worry about.  
Maggie: Kara she finds out they went after Kate.  
Mark: She'll tear them apart. Or well she'll stay up with Kate.  
Maggie: Let Alex do the tearing apart.  
Mark: Tell Kara that.  
Maggie: Yeah. I don't think i will.  
Mark: You a big brave Detective are afraid to take on Supergirl.  
Maggie: Hey she can be scary when someone she loves is in trouble. Kate's no different.  
Mark: I know.  
Maggie: You're an ass.  
Mark: Yeah and Kate has a nice ass.

(She puts her head down as he starts laughing at her as he walk out of the training room. Later that afternoon up in Kate's room Mark's sitting there thinking as she 

sleeps as she's sleeping Mark looks outside of the room and sees Kara come in he gets up and walks off to go talk to her as he gets to the door he looks back at her 

then walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. Hamilton and Eliza looked her over they did xrays.  
Kara: And?  
Mark: She's got a couple of bruised ribs. Nothing to serious.  
Kara: What the hell happened?  
Alex: Rogers and his friends happened.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Apparently they had been hearing rumors about her not remembering the last two months and decided to make her a punching bag.

(She looks at them as she looks into the room at Kate feeling even more guilty for what she had done.)

Kara: Rao you guys i made one hell of a mistake when i had J'onn wipe her memory of me.  
Mark: Does he know if she'll ever get her memories back?  
Alex: Well you remember what he did to Rick.  
Mark: Yeah but we have no idea how much he took from him when wiped his memory.  
Alex: I think he just took out the part where she's Supergirl and well most importantly the DEO.  
Mark: Yeah this place getting out is one thing we don't need.  
Alex: No. What they say about Kate?  
Mark: She's got a couple of bruised ribs.  
Alex: Anything else?

(He looks at her and tells them what Eliza and Hamilton told him about her condition.)

Alex: Did she hit her head?  
Mark: No. But they saw a bump on the back of her head.  
Alex: Mark that could make it worse.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Your mom said the same thing. They think it could make it worse and at this point.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I really hope that's not the case. I don't know what Kara would do if it was.  
Alex: She could lose Kate for good.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yes she could.  
Alex: Oh god. What the hell are we going to do if that is the case?  
Mark: We try and be there for Kara the best way we can be.  
Alex: Mark i really don't want to see her go through the same hell she went through while Mon-El was here with his wife.  
Mark: I know. Kate's really the first person she's shown this much interest in since Mon-El.  
Alex: Yeah. How you doing with this?  
Mark: Me.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm fine. But then again i'm not the one in love with the woman in that room.  
Alex: Yeah i know.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: I was wondering something.

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kara: Would it be safer for her to go back to her earth?  
Mark: I doubt it.  
Alex: Why?  
Kara: Because the more time i spend with her the more in love i fall with her and i can't have her. All because she doesn't remember me.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Alex: Kara!  
Kara: Alex i can't do it anymore. I feel the worst for what i did to her and seeing her in there is just making it worse.  
Mark: So you want her to go back to Earth 1?  
Kara: I don't want her to. That is one thing i don't want. But you saw what those jackasses did to her all because of what i had done to her.  
Mark: Kara there's still a chance she could remember.  
Kara: And what have president dickhead and Agent alien hater come after her no. I won't let her get hurt on my account.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off she walks out onto the balcony and flies off.)

Mark: Lockwood. and Baker.  
Alex: Yeah. What you wanna do?  
Mark: Eliza doesn't want us to move her the next day or so.  
Alex: Okay.

(As they continue to talk Mark looks into the room to watch Kate sleep then he looks back at Alex. Inside of the room Kate's lying there asleep as she suddenly turns 

her head from side to side as she's doing so she starts remembering her conversation with Oliver over the phone. Flashback to two months ago in Central City over at 

one of the bars. Oliver and Barry are sitting there talking and joking around. As his phone goes off he reaches into his pocket and grabs it out to answer it he walks 

away from Barry as Mark stay's there to talk and joke around with him.)

Oliver: Hey i thought you were done with us?  
Batwoman: Wishful thinking. I just came from Arkham Tell me this deranged doctor of your's isn't going to be a bigger problem?  
Oliver: Deegan why?  
Batwoman: Because i hear he's a made a friend.

(He falls silent on the other end and turns to look at Mark whose still talking and joking around with Barry.)

Oliver: What you need us to do?  
Batwoman: Stay out of trouble Oliver and when things get worse i'll call you.  
Oliver: Yes ma'am.

(Then they hang up. End of flashback Kate wakes up and looks around the room.)

Kate: Mark! Alex!

(Hearing her call for them they rush into the room as they walk in Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey hey. What's wrong?  
Kate: I remembered something.  
Alex: What?  
Kate: I know it won't be for awhile but.  
Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: I remembered my phone call to Oliver after i had gotten back from Arkham.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: That's all I've remembered for the time being. It's just weird how it came into my dream.  
Mark: Dreaming about Supergirl were you?  
Kate: No. But i was dreaming of something.  
Mark: What else was in your dream?  
Kate: I can't really remember.  
Alex: What can you remember?  
Kate: The Batcave.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I I I was at the bat computer when someone walked up to me and put two fingers to my head and.

(Mark looks at Alex who puts her head down.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: After that i'm completely blank.  
Alex: You never saw the person's face.  
Kate: I didn't even know they were in the cave.  
Mark: They as in two people?  
Kate: Yeah. I didn't see the other person's face either.  
Mark: Okay. I need you to relax now okay.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Try and get some more sleep.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I'll be back in twenty minutes to check up on you.  
Kate: Thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. 

(She lies back down on the bed as they walk out of the room as they walk out he closes the door behind them.)

Alex: She's remembering.  
Mark: Yeah. Which in the long run is a good thing.  
Alex: And in the short end.  
Mark: We still got a group of rookie agents who think it's okay to beat the hell out of someone who doesn't remember who your sister is.

(Alex looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: She said she remembered her conversation with Oliver.  
Mark: Yeah after we had caught Degeen and he was put into Arkham Kate had put a listening device into his cell and found out that he had made a friend of one the other patients there.  
Alex: Who?  
Mark: No idea. That's all she told him. That and she told him to stay out of trouble.  
Alex: She doesn't know Oliver very well does she?  
Mark: Apparently not.

(She looks at him and laughs. Just then Baker walks into the room as he walks in both Mark and Alex look down at him then get annoyed.)

Mark: What the hell do they want?  
Alex: Good question.

(They both walk down the stairs towards the main floor as their getting there Mark tells one of the agents to watch over Kate and he nods his head as he walks up to 

the med bay to go and sit with her as they reach the main floor Mark stands behind Alex.)

Alex: President Baker Lockwood.

(They both look over at her and then see Mark standing there and remain still.)

Mark: Why if it isn't President dickhead and Agent joke.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: What a shock Agent dildo has nothing to say. What joy in this brand new year. 2019 at it's finest.

(Alex looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Stand down agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: What can we do for you Mr. President?  
Baker: We heard someone from Earth 1 is here.  
Mark: Oh did you now. Which one of your children of liberty opened their mouths there Agent prick?

(Lockwood looks at him annoyed.)

Alex: Agent Buchanan!  
Mark: Sorry Director. I mean't to say which one of your children of liberty called you in our all mighty leaders of the suppost free world.

(Maggie's behind them trying to keep from laughing at their faces.)

Baker: No one did. We heard it from a reliable source.  
Mark: And whose this source?  
Ben: It's really none of your business.  
Mark: Yeah well when it comes around to this visitor from Earth 1. It is my business.  
Ben: Yeah well. It's not your business right now.  
Mark: You know you're all big and bad when it comes around to the president being around. But you were crying like a little girl in the corner of your prison cell after you got your ass kicked by Supergirl.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say as Alex and Maggie are thing to keep from laughing.)

Maggie: Oh this is so good.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Ben: Agent Buchanan i'd watch yourself in front of your president.  
Mark: See he might be your president but he's not mine. In fact the president i respected stepped down to let this reject take her place in that office.

 

I Might have to be nice to him. But he is never going to be my president all he is a tool. Just like you and your band of freaks. Who think their all high mighty and celebrate all 

because they cut off the head of a snake. Oh wow what a victory we're better then Supergirl because we cut off the head of a snake. Oh i'm so scared of the Children of Liberty and 

their big brave boss agent pansy.

(He looks at him along with Baker as their both staring at him Alex and Maggie are behind him trying to keep from laughing along with every other agent in the room.)

Mark: Oh no Vas it's Agent Liberty i'm so scared come protect me. Better yet. Where's your son i could really use some protection from the children of liberty.  
Ben: Do you really think me being who i am is a joke?  
Mark: I think this whole thing with you being in charge of alien affairs is a joke i think Baker bring president is a joke. Hell i think this whole thing with the 

children of liberty is a damn joke. But then again no one cares what anyone else in this whole world cares about in this whole god for shaken country. The only thing 

that they care about is this dickhead known as agent liberty and his marry band of alien hating bigots. But then again you weren't always like this were you Ben.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Ben: I.  
Mark: No the great Ben Lockwood was a collage professor husband father. Son to one of the many many people who lost loved ones when the World killers attacked. I gotta 

tell aye i didn't think you'd ever turn into something that would well be someone like Lillian and her nutcase of a son Lex Luthor. But hey if Cadmus ever gets back 

together i'm sure they'd take you in a heartbeat. But pay no mind to me i'm not as important as an over sized ego.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What Lockwood you speechless for the first time in god how many months this whole thing has been going on. You're actually speechless. Wow never thought i'd see 

the day.

(He continues to stare at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: The person you two want is upstairs in med bay but you're not allowed to see her.  
Baker: Why not?  
Jacob: Because your request has to go through me and as her father i say go to hell.

(Baker and Lockwood look at him in shock. Along with Alex Mark and Maggie.)

Ben: Um who are you?  
Mark: Jacob Kane.  
Baker: Commander Kane.  
Jacob: In the flesh and I've are ready told you you're not allowed to see my daughter so Mr. President and Alien hater you two can walk right back out the way you 

came.  
Baker: I need to talk to her.  
Mark: She doesn't know anything Baker so you might as well as give the hell up because whatever answers you want from his daughter you're not getting. Doesn't matter 

what agents you sick on her.  
Jacob: You put agents on my daughter?  
Baker: Well i.  
Jacob: Agent Buchanan!  
Mark: Yes sir he did.  
Jacob: You'll be lucky if i don't have your ass out of the white house into a prison cell along with your lackey here.  
Baker: I.  
Jacob: President Baker you have two seconds to get out of my sight or i will order these agents to lock both you up.  
Ben: He's the president.  
Jacob: Yeah and as president look at what he did to my child in order to find out who Supergirl really is.  
Mark: You guys heard the man Baker leave or we get to throw you into one of the many cells holding some of things you and Lockwood love so much.  
Jacob: One second left Baker.

(He looks at him and then to Mark looks like he wants to kill him.)

Baker: Fine. But we are going to find out who Supergirl really is and when we do.  
Mark: You go anywhere near anyone even remotely close to Supergirl and i can promise you and Lockwood here a world of hurt. And not just from me.  
Ben: What's that suppost to mean?

(Mark walks up to him and looks him in the eye.)

Mark: Keep going after Supergirl and find out.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: What no witty come back there Agent Alien Hater.  
Ben: How'd you get here?  
Jacob: They have these things called planes Mr. Lockwood.

(Mark turns and looks at him as he turns and looks at Alex and Maggie who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh boy. But anyway. Elevator's that way. Agent Young.  
Hayden: Yes sir.  
Mark: Please show president Dildo and Agent Alien hater here to the elevator.  
Hayden: Yes sir. Right this way.

(They walk off towards the elevators as they get there he pushes the button for it to come up and get them as it gets to them they walk on and Hayden pushes the button 

for the lobby and the doors close before Lockwood can say anything once their closed Mark looks at Jacob.)

Mark: Why J'onn J'onzz i didn't think you had it in you.

(He transforms back into his Hank Henshaw form.)

J'onn: Yeah sorry. It's just. Brainy never ask me to do that again.  
Brain: Yes sir.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: For a second there i thought you were actually him.  
Mark: Na. Kate would of seen through it.  
J'onn: She would of actually. Where's?  
Mark: She's up in med bay.  
J'onn: Why?  
Maggie: Some of the new agents ganged up on her and beat her up pretty badly.  
J'onn: How is she?  
Mark: Eliza said she's got bump on the back of her head and has a couple of bruised ribs.  
J'onn: Okay good. Why would they go after her?  
Alex: We've been trying to figure that out.  
J'onn: Yeah well i'd figure it out soon.  
Mark: Why?  
J'onn: Because i have a feeling she's starting to remember Kara and if they find out that she is.  
Mark: You realize she won't say anything.  
J'onn: I know. But they'll find away to make her do so.  
Mark: I'm gonna go up and check on her.  
Alex: Okay.

(He walks away from them and goes back up to Kate's room. As he reaches where her room is he sees her bed empty seeing it he rushes out of the room again.)

Mark: Alex!

(She looks up at him and then rushes up the stairs as her and Maggie get up there they look at each other. Just then they hear a scream outside and rush off towards the 

balcony and look down.)

Maggie: We can't see from up here.

(Down on the street A couple of agents are taking Kate out towards an awaiting van as someone fires an arrow at them sending them backwards and tied to a lamp post 

once their tied there someone zooms past a couple of other agents knocking them to ground as they hit the ground a group of other DEO agents rush out of the building 

guns drawn on the four agents who tried to kidnap Kate. As they rush out some of the childern of Liberty rush out only to have Superman comes in and tackles them to 

the ground as Mark rushes over to Kate and helps her up.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Ow. Fuck. I think it's about time i went home Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i agree.  
Kate: Oh good.

(He helps her up as two other children of liberty rush forward only to have someone shove them to the ground.)

Mark: Nice timing.  
Kara: Oh you know how we like to make an entrance.

(Mark starts laughing as Kate freezes and looks at her then flashes back to when they were fighting Dark Superman in the other reality. Flashback to two months ago in 

Central City outside of the Star labs. Mark walks up to Dark Superman with a kryptonite stick in hand as their standing there Mark reaches him and taps his shoulder 

getting him to turn around and look at him as he turns to look at him Mark hits him in the head with the stick sending him to the ground and letting Barry go he 

quickly gets up and runs off as someone rides up to them on a bike Mark seeing who it is laughs but quickly sets his eyes back onto Dark Superman whose getting back up 

to go after him Mark quickly ducks out of the way as someone hits him in the face sending him to the ground again as Superman continues to try and fix reality he gets 

up to go after who hit him only to have Batwoman fire at him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Batwoman watch out.

(She ducks out of the way as he gets to her and she lines up with Kara who looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Long time no see Batwoman.  
Batwoman: Oh you know how i like to make an entrance.

(Kara looks at her and laughs. End of flashback she looks at Mark in shock seeing the look on her face.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I remembered something else.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: The fight with Dark Superman.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: We'll talk more inside come on.

(He helps her up and they rush back into the building as they rush in the door closes behind them as another group of agents rush outside and help take down the 

children of liberty. Just then Lena rushes into the building getting Mark to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Lena!

(She walks over to him.)

Mark: Do me a favor and stay here with her.  
Lena: Of course. I was coming to talk to Supergirl.  
Mark: I'll let her know.

(She nods her head at him as he rushes back out of the building and fires at one of them. Back inside Kate is leaning back in the chair she's sitting in as Lena looks 

at her.)

Lena: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah just having memories come back to me.  
Lena: Which ones?  
Kate: My phone call to Oliver about Degeen and then just the one outside.  
Lena: How did that one start coming back?  
Kate: Something Supergirl said.  
Lena: Which was?  
Kate: You know how we like to make an entrance.  
Lena: Did it mean something to you?  
Kate: Yeah i said it to her when i showed up in Central city on my earth to help them fight off Dark Superman.  
Lena: Oh.  
Kate: She found it funny.  
Lena: I'm sure.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: So Kara tells me you're seeing someone.  
Lena: Yeah she's an old friend of mine from Metropolis.  
Kate: She got a name?  
Lena: Sam!  
Kate: She pretty?  
Lena: Very. Shes's got a daughter too.  
Kate: What's her name?  
Lena: Ruby!  
Kate: Pretty name.  
Lena: She's a pretty girl.  
Kate: There a reason you wanna talk to Supergirl?

(Lena looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Lena: How much do you remember?  
Kate: Not a whole lot why?  
Lena: Let's just say i learned something about her and it really upset me.  
Kate: I'm sure whatever it was it can be worked out.  
Lena: I sure hope so. She's my best friend.  
Kate: Well then i'm sure it can be worked out if you want it to be.  
Lena: I do want it to be worked out.  
Kate: Well then. Talk to her.  
Lena: I will.  
Kate: Okay good.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Lena: You know when she first came back from your earth.  
Kate: Who?  
Lena: Supergirl.  
Kate: Okay.  
Lena: She said something about you having a lot of tattoo's but i didn't really believe her.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: That is a lot of tattoo's.

(Kate looks at her and laughs then she flashes back to when they were in her office over at Wayne enterprises. Flashback to two months ago in Gotham City inside of 

Wayne enterprises. Her and Kara are talking about their cousin's up until Kate starts letting the bat show through and Kara say's something that makes her smile.)

Kara: You know I gotta say all the corporate billionaires I know wear Versace and have five hundred fewer tattoos.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: And those are just the ones that you can see.

(Kara looks at her and laughs off the shock of being flirted with. End of flashback Kate looks at Lena and then flashes back to when they were outside of Arkham 

Asylum. Kate walks up to her to talk to her some more.)

Kate: I don't do tearful goodbyes.  
Kara: No I just wanted to wish you luck and say that wherever your cousin is I'm sure he's really proud of you.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kara: Xray vision and you really do have a lot of tattoos.

(Mark and Barry are behind her laughing.)

Kate: And some how I have a feel like Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one.

(She looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Kara: Count your cards right and you just might find out.

(Kate looks at her taken back and laughs off the shock as Mark and Barry continue to laugh at them. End of flashback Kate looks at Lena and then looks outside. Then 

she flashes back to she first met them inside of Wayne tower. As they walk into the building their talking about Bruce's board of directors as Kate walks out onto the 

balcony and looks down at them. Then they look up at her.)

Kara: Wow, that is definitely not Bruce Wayne.  
Mark: No it is not.  
Kara: She's hot

(He looks at her making her blush a little.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oliver Queen!

(Barry looks at Oliver and then to Mark who nudges him.)

Barry: Yeah yeah i'm Oliver Queen yeah. And you are?  
Kate: The rain on your parade. If your visiting Gotham to compare grappling hooks with Batman your out of luck. No one’s seen him in years. 

(Mark looks over at the real Oliver Queen and starts laughing as she walks off towards the stairs.)

Kara: She can be the rain on my parade.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: Told ya.  
Oliver: Myth.  
Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Kara: Oliver doesn't believe in Batman.  
Mark: Dude what the hell's the matter with you?  
Barry: I know right.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: How the hell do you not know he's real?  
Oliver: I.

(Just then Barry gets Mark's attention as he notices Kate coming down the stairs.)

Barry: I would never compare myself to a total bad ass like Batman.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing at Oliver's face.)

Mark: Have they been like this the whole time?

(He looks at Kara who nods her head at him and he's still trying to keep from laughing as he looks at her.)

Mark: We get it Oliver Barry bad.

(Kara's standing next to them trying to keep from laughing.) 

Kara: Can we be serious here?  
Mark: Right sorry.  
Kara: What I think, Oliver, is trying to say is, thank you for getting us out of jail.

(Kate looks at her as Oliver says something to her get her to look at him.)

Oliver: What Oliver is actually trying to say is, who are you and why are you helping us?  
Mark: Hey i got an even better question.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Barry why you being such a dick?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say as Barry and Kara look up at the ceiling.)

Oliver: What?  
Mark: She could of very easily left both you and Oliver in the jail and just paid for Kara's bail.  
Oliver: I was just asking.  
Mark: It's the way you asked.  
Kara: Are right Mark enough. I'm sorry Mark's very protect of his friends.  
Kate: It's fine.  
Barry: Anyway. As i'm sure you were going to say.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone. 

(Mark's standing next to Barry and Kara trying to keep from laughing. As Oliver turns and walks off annoyed.)

Kate: So the faster you find what you're looking the faster you can get the hell out of my city.

(Mark looks over at Barry and Oliver still trying to keep from laughing as Kara smacks him making him look at her.)

Kara: So what should we call you Rain Ms. Parade?

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from smiling at her.)

Kate: Kane Kate Kane.

(Then she turns and walks off towards the elevators as they walk off Mark looks at her.)

Oliver: Kara!  
Kara: What? She's cool.  
Mark: She is that.

(She laughs at him as they reach the elevator and get onto it as they get on she pushes for the roof and the doors close end of flashback Kate looks around the 

building and collapse onto the floor getting Lena to rush to her side.)

Lena: Kate! Mark!

(Hearing her yell for him he looks inside of the building and fires off one shot at one of the children of liberty sending them down and he rushes into the building 

and over to them as he gets to them he picks her up and they rush off towards the elevator. Later up in the med bay Mark's pacing back and forth in front of the med 

bay. Just then Alex and Maggie rush up to him.)

Alex: What happened?  
Lena: I think she was remembering.  
Maggie: What?  
Lena: Everything.  
Mark: And do to the bump on the back of her head Lena thinks it might of been to much for her and she collapsed right there in the lobby.  
Alex: Oh my god.  
Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Don't even think like that. I'm sure she's going to be just fine.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Alex: You're not the only one.

(As she said that Eliza walks out of the room and over to them.)

Alex: Mom!  
Eliza: She's stable for now.  
Mark: What happened?  
Eliza: Like you just told them she started to remember it got to be too much for her and she collapsed.  
Alex: But is she going to remember any of what she remembered?  
Eliza: We won't know until she wakes up.  
Mark: She out for the night?  
Eliza: Yeah. Thanks to Lena and her quick thinking she'll be just fine.  
Mark: Yeah thank god for Lena.

(She looks at them and smiles.)

Alex: But she'll be okay?  
Eliza: Yeah. She'll be just fine. Let her rest before you start asking any questions.  
Alex: Okay.

(She walks off as Mark looks at them.)

Alex: Well she's going to be fine.  
Mark: Yeah thank god for that.  
Alex: Yeah. Hey Lena what are you doing here?  
Lena: I was coming to talk to Kara but Kate is more important right now.  
Kara: Talk to me about what?  
Lena: Let's go somewhere more private.  
Kara: Okay.

(They walk off to go talk in one of the conference rooms as they get there she closes the door behind them.)

Kara: What's going on?  
Lena: Kara for the last two months since you told me that you're well Supergirl.

(Kara looks at her and puts her head down.)

Kara: Yeah.  
Lena: I have been doing a lot of thinking and i understand why you had to keep it from me.

(She looks up at her not sure of what to say.)

Kara: You do?  
Lena: Yeah i mean with people like my mother and my brother around it's very hard to trust a Luthor with a secret like yours.  
Kara: Lena that wasn't the reason why i kept it from you.  
Lena: Yeah i i know that. I really do it's just when you told me that's what i thought. You didn't wanna tell me because well i'm a Luthor and no one ever wants to 

share a secret with a Luthor that's all i thought about until i called and talked to Sam about this.  
Kara: Sam knows?  
Lena: I guess that's one of the many perks of once having a World killer in you.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: And Reign didn't tell anyone.  
Lena: No. She might of been a bad guy but she saw how much you loved your family.  
Kara: I love my friends too Lena.  
Lena: I know that. And the more time i talked to Sam the more she helped me understand why you kept it from me for so long. But then again i had a feeling that you're 

Supergirl.

(Kara looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: How?  
Lena: Come on who flies to someones Office on a bus?

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kara: Wow. I didn't think you had caught that.  
Lena: I did and to this day it's still very funny.  
Kara: Well i'm so glad you found that so funny.  
Lena: Yeah. Um anyway. I think you should know that.  
Kara: What?  
Lena: Kate!  
Kara: What about Kate?  
Lena: Kara she's starting to remember who you are.

(Kara looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kara: Oh rao.  
Lena: Isn't that good thing?  
Kara: No no it is. It's just Baker and Lockwood were just here and i really don't want anything to happen to Kate before i can tell her how i feel about her.  
Lena: She passed out from the memories that are returning.  
Kara: I just hope she doesn't hate me when i tell her.  
Lena: You had your reasons?  
Kara: I took her memories of me away from her completely Lena i didn't just have him take away the memories of me being Supergirl from her.  
Lena: I'm sure she'll understand.  
Kara: Would you of understood if i took your memories of me being Supergirl away from you?  
Lena: No.  
Kara: I really like this woman Lena and i did something i shouldn't of.  
Lena: Why did you do it?  
Kara: Baker threatened to go after her if i didn't say anything and me doing something that Maggie accused me of doing two years ago.  
Lena: Which was?  
Kara: I leaped before i thought about asking her if it was okay.  
Lena: Yeah i'd be pretty mad about that too.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: I just didn't want them to do anything to her and with the way my luck runs they would of just to get to me.  
Lena: They could of tried but she's smart and stubborn she wouldn't of told them anything.  
Kara: I know.  
Lena: Okay. Just remember she really likes you and would of been willing to do anything to keep your secret.  
Kara: Yeah i know. At least now i do.

(They start laughing as they continue to talk. Over the next couple of months Kate continues to remember that Kara is Supergirl and Kara tells Kate she's the reason 

why her memory of her was wiped. Finding out that Kara was behind it more along the lines pissed Kate off and she told her to leave that she didn't wanna see her 

anymore. Kara being heartbroken left Gotham and Earth 1 and went back to earth 38 and to National City when she got home she found Alex there and walked straight into 

her arms she holds her as she's holding her they both fall back onto the couch as they land on it Alex continues to hold her sister as she cries on her shoulder.)

Kara: She hates me.  
Alex: No she doesn't.  
Kara: Yes she does she told me she never wanted to see me again.  
Alex: She's upset Kara we say a lot of things that aren't true.  
Kara: Yeah i know. But i think she did. Alex i really hurt her feelings when i had her memory wiped of me all together all because i was stupid enough to believe Baker 

when he said he'd go and find her and make her tell them who i am.

Alex: Kara he only made it to see if you'd blink and tell them who you really are. And when you still wouldn't budge they made it anyway and yes it lead you to do 

something as stupid as to wipe the memory of the woman you're in love of who you are completely.  
Kara: Yeah i know.  
Alex: She'll come around just give her sometime and she'll wanna talk to you.  
Kara: I hope so.  
Alex: She say something else to you?  
Kara: She wanted to know why it was her who had memory wiped of me being Supergirl and not anyone else.

(Alex looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Alex: What you say?  
Kara: I didn't know what to say to her.

(She pulls away from her and stands up then walks away from her.)

Alex: Kara!  
Kara: I did tell her something and it really set her off.  
Alex: What you say?  
Kara: I told her it was because i didn't wanna lie to you and it wasn't fair that it would of happened to you.  
Alex: But it was fair to Kate that you did it to her?  
Kara: She asked the same thing. I knew if i kept opening my mouth i was just going to continue to piss her off so i stopped talking and it just made her even more mad 

so i tried again. That's when she told me to leave and that she didn't wanna see me anymore so i left and now i'm here crying on my sisters shoulder all because i 

choose for her to keep her memory over Kate keeping hers of me. Only thing is i didn't just have J'onn wipe her memory of me being Supergirl i had him wipe me out of 

her memory completely. That's what pissed her off the most.

Alex: Kara!  
Kara: Alex i had her fucken memory of me wiped all because i wouldn't let my sister do it. So she could continue to live her life with the woman she loves. I chose you 

over the woman i keep claming to love. I mean who the hell does that?

(Alex stands up and walks over to her.)

Alex: Okay look i get it you're pissed at yourself and you have every right to be. But Kara i wasn't the only one willing to have my memory wiped of knowing that 

you're Supergirl.

Kara: What?  
Alex: So was Mark and Maggie they were both willing to do it so that you wouldn't have to make that choice and choose Kate to be the one who loses her memory of you 

really are.

Kara: I uh.  
Alex: Which leads me to the question of why it was just Kate you choose to wipe the memory of you being Supergirl?  
Kara: I don't know. I mean i thought about having Oliver and Barry's wiped but i thought against that with them.  
Alex: Why?  
Kara: I don't know. I know it was stupid of me to do it to just her. But they wouldn't stop with the damn threats.  
Alex: What threats Kara?  
Kara: They said they knew someone who could get their hands onto some fear toxin.

(Alex looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Alex: Why would they need it?  
Kara: To use it on her.  
Alex: How would using that on Kate get them the answers they needed?  
Kara: It wouldn't of. All it would of gotten them was a real ass kicking. I think they were just going to use it in order to torture me.  
Alex: So they used Kate as away to try and get the truth out of you.  
Kara: Yeah. But when i still wouldn't budge they were going to go another route. But.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: I told them that if they went anywhere near Kate Kane i would do something i swore i'd never do after the whole thing with Reign.  
Alex: And that being?  
Kara: I told them i would kill them and that's actually the same time Maggie walked into the room.  
Alex: You threatened the life of the President and Lockwood?  
Kara: Yeah. I mean i'm not proud of it. I mean finally making a threat like that got them to back off.  
Alex: What they say?  
Kara: Nothing i think it had more to do with shock that i actually threatened to kill them.  
Alex: Maggie didn't tell me this.  
Kara: I asked her not to.  
Alex: Oh.  
Kara: I didn't want you to get fired for something i said in the heat of the moment. It's just when they kept threatening to go after Kate i blew gasket and said what i 

did and i really don't want to take it back. But now she hates me and doesn't wanna see me again. I really screwed this up Alex.

(Alex looks at her in shock at the truth coming out.)

Alex: They threatened Kate's life?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Alex: Kara something like that could easily have them both arrested.  
Kara: What?  
Alex: Where were you when they made the threat?  
Kara: Center Command at the DEO why?  
Alex: Fly us there right now.

(She picks her up and they fly off towards the DEO. Later back over at the DEO Kara flies them in and Alex heads down to Brainy and Winn.)

Alex: Winn!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Winn: Yeah.  
Alex: Do you remember when Baker and Lockwood were here?  
Brainy: Yeah they wanted to talk to Supergirl why?  
Alex: Were the mics on at the time of their visit?  
Winn: Their always on why?  
Alex: I wanna hear what they said to Kara at the time.  
Winn: Okay.

(Winn goes looking for the recording as Mark walks in with Oliver and Barry right behind him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: I thought you had gone to Kara's to talk to her.  
Kara: Hi.

(Mark looks over at her and grabs her into a hug making her smile at him.)

Kara: Does she hate me?  
Mark: No she doesn't she's just upset. As i'm sure Alex said just give her sometime to think it over.  
Kara: Okay.

(Just then Winn finds the recording and plays it up on the screen as it plays Mark Oliver and Barry hear it and get pissed off. As it continues to play they hear Kara 

finally lose it and threaten the both of them. On the recording.)

Kara: I SWEAR IF EITHER OF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR KATE KANE I WILL DO SOMETHING I HAVEN'T DONE SINCE REIGN.  
Baker: Oh yeah and what's that?  
Kara: I'll kill you both.

(They both look at her and fall silent as they remain silent Maggie walks into the room after hearing the threat and looks at her in shock. Kara seeing her walks off 

towards her.)

Kara: I I Maggie i couldn't take it anymore.  
Maggie: No no i understand. It's just threatening the president and the man in charge of Alien affairs isn't a very smart move.  
Kara: I know that. It's just it's Kate and i'm done with their threats.  
Maggie: You realize what will happen if Alex finds out?  
Kara: Don't tell her please.  
Maggie: Kara me and her are doing this whole no secrets thing now i can't keep this from her.  
Kara: Please i don't want her to lose this job all because i finally did something Kate told me i should never do and i broke. I made a threat in the heat of the 

moment because i fell in love with someone from another earth and she doesn't know.  
Maggie: Kara she's going to one day find out the truth and then what.  
Kara: Maggie the day she finds out is the day i finally tell her what those two just did.  
Maggie: Okay. The cop in me is really upset that you just threatened the President and Lockwood.  
Kara: But my sister in law?  
Maggie: Is as proud as can be.

(Kara looks at her and laughs as she turns and walks off as Maggie walks off the recording ends and they all look at Kara.)

Kara: I screwed up okay.  
Mark: We weren't going to say that.  
Kara: So what were you going to say?  
Mark: Just that it took a lot of guts to say something like that to them and not have them say anything back.  
Kara: I love her and i did something i wish i could take back.

(They look at her and feel bad for her unknown to everyone else Brainy had Kate up on the screen and had heard everything that was said she's sitting down in the 

batcave with her head down. Then she stands up and grabs the device and opens the breach once it's open she walks in and it closes behind her. Back over at the DEO 

Mark continues to hold her making her smile at him.)

Mark: But if i do say so myself.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Maggie's gonna get it tonight.  
Kara: Gross. I don't want to have that image in my head.  
Mark: What you mean you don't want to picture Maggie on top of your sister?  
Kara: It's funny how you think Maggie's top.

(He looks at her in shock as Oliver and Barry start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Well then. Which one are you?  
Kara: Oh she's diffidently top.

(They start laughing at Alex's face.)

Alex: Winn download that first part to a Flash drive and then take your fiance home.  
Winn: Yes Ma'am.

(Once it's finished downloading Winn takes it out and hands the flash drive to Alex.)

Winn: Get the bastards.  
Alex: Plan too. Now go home.  
Winn: Okay. Mark!  
Mark: Coming. Just remember give her time.  
Kara: Okay. Well i'm going to do my rounds and then i'm gonna go home for the night.  
Alex: Okay. Goodnight Kara.  
Kara: Night Alex.

(She turns and flies off to go do her rounds as she flies out of the building as Alex takes the Flash drive and heads back to her's and Maggie's place. Later back at 

their apartment Alex walks in and sees her still up hearing the door open Maggie looks up at her and smiles.)

Maggie: Hey babe.  
Alex: Hey.  
Maggie: How's Kara doing?  
Alex: She's okay. She kind of told me something tonight that not even i knew.  
Maggie: That being?

(Alex kisses her making her smile in it as their kissing she deepens it then pulls away from her.)

Maggie: What was that for?  
Alex: You kept her secret without a second thought.  
Maggie: I didn't want to get her into any trouble.  
Alex: Yeah i know and i'm really glad it been you who walked in at the time she made the threat and not.  
Maggie: Yeah that wouldn't of gone over to well.  
Alex: No it wouldn't of. But at least she finally did something that shut them both up.  
Maggie: Yeah. What's that?  
Alex: I had Winn download what they had said onto the flash drive.  
Maggie: Just what they said?  
Alex: Yeah just that.  
Maggie: You realize this could finally get them out of your's and Kara's hair.  
Alex: That's what i'm counting on.  
Maggie: What you want me to do?  
Alex: Take it to the DA tomorrow get them the hell out of my sister's hair so she can finally be with Kate without fear of them going after her again.  
Maggie: Okay. She's gonna wanna know how i got this?  
Alex: I'm sure she will just tell her Supergirl gave it to you.  
Maggie: Yeah okay.

(Alex laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Alex: Anyway Mrs. Danvers what you say we go to bed?  
Maggie: I wouldn't say no to that.

(She grabs her hand and they walk off towards the bedroom to go bed for the night. Later over at Kara's Kate's sitting down on couch thinking as Kara flies in and 

lands as she lands she looks over at the couch and sees Kate there and smiles alittle at her.)

Kara: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Kara: Hi. What what are you doing here?

(She stands up and looks at her. Before she can say anything Kara goes and quickly changes out of her super suit and then walks back out into the living room changed 

into regular cloths.)

Kara: Sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. Um.  
Kara: First before you say anything i just wanna say how sorry i am for doing what i did without asking you for your permission you have every right to be mad at me.  
Kate: You're right i am mad at you and i'll never really understand why you did it but at least i know apart of it.

(Kara looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: What?  
Kate: Brainy had me up on the screen in the corner while you guys were listening to the recording of Lockwood and Baker making their threats.  
Kara: He did.  
Kate: He did. And when i heard it all i was more angry with them then i was with you. I mean i was really angry with you when you told me what you had done in order 

to get them to stay away from me.  
Kara: Kate I.  
Kate: Kara it's fine. I might not ever really fully understand your need to wipe my memory of you completely but if there is one thing i do understand is that you did 

it for love and i can't really fault you that.  
Kara: I did i just wish it didn't involve you hating me so much.  
Kate: I don't hate you Kara. I could never really hate you.  
Kara: Why not? I hate myself.

(Kate smiles at her and laughs.)

Kate: Because i'm in love with you.

(Kara looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: What?  
Kate: I'm in love with Kara and when you told me that you had wiped my memory of you completely i got mad yeah and i told you to leave and that i never wanted to see 

you again. But as sat in the Batcave i kept thinking to myself and telling myself i had lied about the not wanting to ever see you again.  
Kara: Okay.

(She grabs her in and she smiles at her.)

Kate: I kept thinking how much i wanted to spend as much time with you as i can even if we both live on different earths. I just i don't want to sound like Mark or 

Winn when i say this but. I love you and i wanna be with you as long as you'll have me.  
Kara: Kate I. I don't know what to say and for me that's saying a lot.  
Kate: I know.  
Kara: God Kate i love you so damn much that it hurt when you said that you didn't ever wanna see me again.  
Kate: I know.  
Kara: I just i keep thinking right now that you're just saying all of this and then you'll leave again and i'll really never see you again. I'll never get to the 

chance to finally tell you how i feel about you.

Kate: Well i can honestly say i'm not going anywhere and i'll be here as long as you want me.  
Kara: Does forever work for you?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: As long as you want me.

(Kara leans in and kisses her as their kissing she pushes her coat off of her once it's off she smiles in it then she pulls away from her as Kate grabs her hand and 

they walk off towards her room as they get there she turns and looks at her.)

Kate: You sure you want this?  
Kara: Yes i am.

(She smiles at her as she pushes her back onto the bed once she is down she pushes her shirt up and kisses her stomach getting her to close her eyes in enjoyment as 

she's kissing it she smiles at her then she runs her tongue over it as she's running her tongue over her stomach Kate moans. The more she moves her tongue over her 

stomach her moans start getting a little louder. Then she pulls away from it and runs her tongue over her belly button as she licks it Kate looks up at her and smiles.)

Kate: God Kara that feels so damn nice.  
Kara: Good.

(She continues to lick her belly button then she kisses it. Then she pulls away from it goes to her belt and opens it once it's open she goes to the button on her 

pants and opens it once it's open she goes to the zipper on her pants and pulls it down once it's down she leans back in and kisses her under belly then pulls away 

from it.)

Kara: You sure about this?  
Kate: Yeah I'm fine with this. Why?  
Kara: Because i did something so stupid.  
Kate: Kara!

(She sits up and looks at her.)

Kara: I'm sorry it's just the more i think about this and well finally getting the girl i'm freaking myself out.  
Kate: If you don't want this to happen we don't have to do it. At least not now anyway.  
Kara: No i do want to do this. I have been wanting to do this for so long now and now that i have my chance i'm not letting that chance go again.  
Kate: Even if?  
Kara: Yeah well he can kiss my Supergirl ass.

(Kate looks at her and starts laughing at her then calms down as she pulls her shirt open and kisses her stomach getting her to moan in enjoyment. Then she dose the 

same thing she was doing to her and starts running her tongue over her stomach and bellybutton feeling what she is doing Kara runs her fingers through her short hair as she 

continues to run her tongue over her stomach to her belly button she moans. Then she pulls away from it.)

Kara: That felt incredible.  
Kate: Just like yours did.  
Kara: God you're so damn sexy Kate Kane.  
Kate: So are you. Now make love to me.

(Kara looks at her and smiles.)

Kara: Gladly.

(She grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor then she pushes her back onto the bed and leans in to kiss her stomach 

again as she's kissing it she smiles at her then she pulls away from it starts kissing her under belly again as her kiss on it continues she runs her hands over her 

stomach getting her to moan hearing her moan Kara smiles in it. Then she pulls away from it.)

Kate: You are right?  
Kara: Yeah. I'm good it's just to me this is still a dream.  
Kate: Really?  
Kara: Yeah i mean the last time we did this i kind of um.

(Kate starts laughing at her face as she smacks her leg.)

Kara: It's not funny.  
Kate: Kara he switched reality's not your fault you ended up in the cell naked.  
Kara: Your not helping. That gave the man nightmares i'm sure.  
Kate: I bet.  
Kara: Oh.  
Kate: Are right i'm sorry no more laughing.  
Kara: Yeah see i'd believe that if you weren't smiling.  
Kate: See i'd apologize for the smiling but i'm not.  
Kara: Such an ass.  
Kate: Tell me something i don't know.  
Kara: See i would but it's all true.

(She sits up and grabs her in and kisses her making her laugh as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Now whose being an ass?  
Kara: I'm still gonna go with you.  
Kate: Now i'm insulted.

(She starts laughing as she sits up and grabs both her jeans and her underwear and pulls them down and off of her once their off she throws them away once their thrown 

away she pulls her legs apart and kneels down in between her legs leans her head in between her thighs and runs her tongue over her clit as she's running by

her tongue over it Kate starts to moan at the feel of it.)

Kate: Oh God Kara.

(Hearing her say her name she smiles as she continues to lick her clit she starts running her hands over her stomach again and over her belly button feeling what she's 

doing she grabs her hands and holds them making her smile in between her legs. Over the next several minutes Kara continues to give Kate her orgasms as she finishes 

she starts kissing back up her body as she gets to her lips she quickly kisses her making her laugh at her as their kissing Kate pushes her shirt off of her as it 

falls off of her she pulls away from her takes it the rest of the way off once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she turns her over onto her 

back as she looks up at her she runs her hands over her torso feeling what she's doing she smiles at her.)

Kara: You are right?  
Kate: So good.

(She leans in and kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following morning Kate wakes up and looks around the 

room to find Kara gone.)

Kate: Kara!

(When she doesn't get a response she gets up and starts getting dressed once she's got her underwear and pants on she zips and buttons them up once she's done that she 

walks out into the living room with her shirt putting it on once it's on she looks around the apartment.)

Kate: Huh she must be out doing her rounds.

(Not long after she said that Kara comes back and lands behind her.)

Kara: Hey.

(Kate turns around and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Kara: Sorry i wasn't here when you got up. You know Supergirl must do her rounds.  
Kate: No i understand. I just thought.  
Kara: That i would leave you in my apartment alone the rest of the day?  
Kate: Well yeah.  
Kara: Yeah i'm not the love em and leave em type of person. I'm not Maggie.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Ouch.  
Kara: Sorry couldn't help it.  
Kate: I bet. Anyway. Look i just.  
Kara: You regret what happened last night?  
Kate: What no. God no last night was great. It was amazing actually.  
Kara: Yeah it was. I'm pretty sure Alex and Maggie heard us across town.  
Kate: God i hope not. That would put me in a very bad place with both of them.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kara: Kate i keep wanting to apologize for what i did to you but.

(Kate walks over to her and has her sit down.)

Kate: Kara i get that you're still kicking yourself for what you did. But i want you to understand something.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Be mad yes but hating you isn't something i would ever do.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: But there is something i wanna know?  
Kara: What's that?  
Kate: Come back to bed and find out.  
Kara: Oh boy.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they walk off back towards the bed. As they get there Kara quickly strips out of her Supergirl suit making Kate laugh at 

her she pushes her back onto the bed and she kisses her as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later their both under the 

covers kissing after making love to each other again as their kissing Kara smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Kara: Just as much fun as last night.  
Kate: Good to know.  
Kara: I love you.  
Kate: I love me too.

(Kara smacks her making her laugh.)

Kate: I'm sorry i love you too.  
Kara: That's more like it.  
Kate: Okay. But there is one thing i did want to know.  
Kara: Whatever it is i swear i saw Winn do it.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: I'm sure he did. But not what i wanted to know.  
Kara: You wanna know why i had your memory wiped?  
Kate: Yes i do. I mean i know now. But.

(She turns over onto her stomach and looks at her.)

Kara: Kate they wouldn't let up on the threats and like i said last night i did something you said to never do and i broke.  
Kate: Hey.  
Kara: Kate when they kept threatening you i blew a gasket and did something i never thought i'd do.  
Kate: I heard. You actually threatened to kill them.  
Kara: I did. I mean not i'm not really proud of it. As i lie here and start thinking about it.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: What would my mother think of me threatening someone like that?  
Kate: I don't know. Depends on the mother you're talking about.  
Kara: My birth mother.  
Kate: Oh.  
Kara: I never told you i was adopted did i?  
Kate: No. You did it's just all of the.

(Kara starts laughing as she's trying to keep from blushing.)

Kara: Yeah it's great i get it.  
Kate: It is. But shh don't tell anyone.

(They start laughing then calm down as she looks at her.)

Kara: I really don't know what i would of done if they gone through with their threats.  
Kate: Kara the fear toxin wouldn't of killed me.  
Kara: No i know that.  
Kate: Aside from that what were they threatening me with?  
Kara: Lockwood said he would find away to your earth and take away Jacob Kane's only living child.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: Oh shit. That really would of set my father off.  
Kara: Yeah. But that's not the only thing he said.  
Kate: What he say?  
Kara: He said he was going to pin the murder on me and i just i couldn't handle it anymore so i threatened them.  
Kate: But it didn't end there did it?  
Kara: No it didn't.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: Kate i went to J'onn and told him to do the one thing i know he hates to do.  
Kate: Wiping someones memory of you are.  
Kara: Yeah. I mean he didn't wanna do it and i could see it on his face that he didn't wanna do it.  
Kate: Kara!  
Kara: But he said he'd do it in order to keep you safe.  
Kate: To be honest.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: As much as it hurt that you wiped my memory of you completely.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Getting to know you again was a whole lot of fun.  
Kara: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. It was great knowing i was getting to fall in love with you all over again.  
Kara: Rao i love you so much Kate.  
Kate: I love you too.  
Kara: Will you be my girlfriend?  
Kate: Hell yes.

(She turns her over making her laugh as she's laughing she kisses a couple of places on her chest making Kara smile at her as she kisses her again as their kissing 

Kara's phone goes off making them pull away from each other. As they pull away from each other Kara grabs her phone to see who it is seeing the number she gets 

annoyed.)

Kate: Who is it?  
Kara: My boss.

(Kate grabs the phone from her and mutes the ringer making Kara laugh as she tosses the phone away.)

Kara: Babe i'm gonna get fired for that.  
Kate: I know.

(She starts kissing on her neck making Kara laugh at her as she continues the kiss on Kara's Neck Kara smiles at her. Then she pulls away from her and kisses her again 

as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Over the course of the morning and partly the afternoon Kate and Kara make love to each 

other. About three or four months later Baker and Lockwood are arrested for threatening the life of Kate Kane shortly after they were arrested a new president was put 

into office and Haley was appointed the new head of Alien affairs. The following year Mark and Winn walked down the aisle and said i do and a couple of years after 

three years of dating Kate asked Kara to marry her and they married a year later and as we all say they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the story. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
